


The Map of your Skin.

by nostalgic_disaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_disaster/pseuds/nostalgic_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac loves Stiles's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Map of your Skin.

One of Isaac’s favorite things about Stiles are his freckles. He loves those little marks that populate the skin of his boyfriend. He feels they are like Stiles, messy, with no apparent direction, but beautiful. He loves tracing them with his fingers, and even more so with his tongue, and the best part about it it’s feeling Stiles shivering under his touch. It makes him feel so alive when he knows he can make Stiles’s body react that way, it gives him purpose, he wants it to happen again and again. He never gets tired of playing that trace in his skin.

He likes that they are natural, those are not scars someone put there with force, Stiles was born with them, or they appeared while he was growing up, it doesn’t really matter how they came to be, they are part of him nonetheless, of the great puzzle that is his body, of the great wonder that is this boy in front of him. Isaac looks into his eyes and feels like it’s so damn easy to get lost in them, even easier that when he’s tracing his freckles. Such intensity and openness in that stare, it’s like the world is opening its doors right for him to explore. Stiles is his world.


End file.
